Possible Abominations
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Ron is killed by a mutated 'thing', sent as an assassin for him & Kim. However, the hunted becomes the hunter as Kim Possible shows her darkness & goes on the offensive & vengeance. Kim shows that she isn't above killing or unnecessary violence, & all of her enemies will realise, before, she went easy on them! Kim Possible is out for a new look, neither hero, nor villain!


**Possible Abominations**

**Chapter I**

**In Death of Creation**

She was angry with her best friend, as he did not show up for the meeting to get the jet for their latest mission. She barged right into her house in annoyance. Shego had almost beaten her, though at least Drakken (the incompetent 'scientist') screwed up again, and she fouled his stupid world domination plot, again. If not for Shego, she would not bother with that moron. He cannot seem to get anything right.

She sighed as she slammed her front door shut as she ran her fingers through her long wavy red, well auburn-red hair, and brushed off some dust from her tight purple top. She's still in her mission clothes that include tight purple long sleeve top with sleeves half rolled up her forearms, black trousers with a purple stripe down each side. Then a military green belt, and pouch around her right thigh, and gloves with a chunky turquoise device on her left wrist with a screen and some buttons on the side, and finishing with black boots.

She's the infamous Kim Possible, a not quite SUPER-hero, but as close to one as any sixteen year old girl without super-powers could get. Though, she half wonders whether all of the gadgets and high tech stuff she gets from the genius's she works with add the super to her cheerleading acrobatic skills.

It had all been a big accident, but she would not change a thing about the way life has gone. So really, she should not been too angry with Ron as it was his accident that began the whole Kim Possible; she can do anything bit. He had supposed to only put up some local ads online for her to earn some money babysitting, but; she sighed.

In total, it's all been quite good. She had never thought she would ever get to go and see the places she has. She's dealt with all sorts of things from freaky genetically engineered monsters to 'magic', though she's still on the fence about whether that was really magic.

She walked through the lounge looking pissed off even though internally she felt herself deflating. However, she couldn't help but let her green eyes glare at her family. Her mother, father, and two young twin brothers as they sat around doing nothing, and she didn't even care to take note of them looking bad, confused, sick even.

"Kim…?" her mother called. She looked back to see her mother looking worried, though that didn't distract from her mother's good looks. Kim's quite pleased as that means she'll most likely look just as good when she reaches her age. "I would have thought you would have gone straight to the hospital…"

"Hospital…?" she asked looking confused. "Why would I need to go to the hospital?" she asked, her completely gone now, leaving her confused, and concerned as she looked around, counting family members, but they were All OK, in one-piece, and more importantly in front of her, safe.

"W-Wade hasn't told you?" she replied, holding back tears that made her feel a tight lump in her throat. "We were on our way ourselves…"

"Well, what's wrong, my Kimmunicator's been playing up," she replied as she flicked the device on her wrist a few times and pressed some buttons but it remained blank. She did that mostly to occupy herself with something else while she prays for it not to be 'that' kind of bad news.

"Well, Ron…"

"Ron!?" she asked in a flash of irrational anger, but awaited no answer as she was confused, but inside the word no was repeated over and over. "That jerk stood me up without so much as a phone call so I had to deal with Drakken and Shego by myself!" she said, if only to stop the inevitable.

"He was attacked…!" she blurted out in reply causing Kim's blood to freeze and for her to pale. "We were just on our way to the hospital, we don't know much about it but they said it might have been a bear…" she trailed off as Kim was already charging back out of the front door and not even bothering to close it.

"Kim…!"

Her mother only had a chance to say her name when the teen was running back outside, not even slamming the door, sliding into her purple car and screeching off at top speed. The rest of her family was quick to get things together and get into Mrs. Possible's car, so she can drive them and hope Kim isn't pulled for speeding or she might flip and knock out the traffic police.

Kim soon skidded to a stop outside of the hospital where ambulances would drop off patients. She just ignored some complains about parking their by security but they shut up as the car just drove off by itself to find a better place to park.

She skidded panting to a stop by the nurse's desk in a panic as she streaked into the hospital. "Nurse, please, where's Ron Stoppable's room!" she demanded in a panic.

The nurse didn't think on it too much as she gave directions and before she realised it Kim had arrived outside a private room-ward. She was surprised to see that Wade, her squat African American friend and tech genius kid was out of his room. He had been sitting; waiting, panicked, and it looked like he might be crying any minute, which isn't a good sign.

It took him a moment to even see her his eyes had been so vacant. He looked to her, watery eyed as he jumped up from his seat. He looked pained, unable to speak for a moment.

"K-Kim…" he forced out shakily. "I-I couldn't get hold of you…" he forced himself on, freaking out. No matter the mission Ron and Kim went on he had never really worried, but this was different and he didn't know what he could do, because he always had the answers.

"How is he… do you know what happened?" she demanded shaking him by the shoulders, even though she didn't want to; she couldn't help herself. She felt like she was going to be sick at any moment.

He just shook his head as she slowly let him go, tears brimming at her eyes, and they had already started getting red around her eyes, and puffy. She was tired from her long mission, and now distraught; she couldn't think perfectly straight.

"No, and I couldn't get hold of his parents either so I came here for once… I was going to leave once your parents get here to take care of everything, but… I'm sorry Kim, Ron looks bad… whatever attacked him was big and very dangerous. I am pretty sure if it really was a bear that Ron could have gotten away. He's gotten away from worse and had time to laugh at worse, and…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as she took some deep calming breaths. "I-its OK, Wade, I'll sort this… just go home, but Wade!" she said his name, and he could not help but shiver as he looked into her puffy green eyes; they were dangerous. "I want weapons… no more toys, I'm going to put down whatever did this, along with its creator, understand?!"

He shivered again with just the frost in her voice, but the look in her eyes terrified him, especially because he knows how dangerous she is without weapons, but properly arm her and she would actually put true fear into her enemies.

Wade felt no choice but to agree, even though he knows whatever this is needs putting down so it does not hurt anyone else. She had never asked him for the type of weapons that can kill before, but this time knew it is important to exterminate whatever genetic monster someone had created before it gets too far out of control.

"OK, I'm on it," he replied with a shaky intake of breath. "But Kim, you might want to see him now… I am sorry… I do not know how to tell… you but… I don't think he's going to survive," he whispered as his eyes leaked tears.

Kim just nodded and looked sick, unable to stop her tears from falling any longer. However, she just moved to the door to Ron's room, slowly opening it, the light is on dim and she could see the blonde boy hooked up to tons of machines.

She moved over slowly and grimaced as half of his face is covered in bandages. She took a seat next to him and took his hand in her. "Oh, Ron," she said with a sad sigh, feeling lost but yet, she seemed to be more together than she felt. "You idiot, only you could turn meeting up into a death match with a monster," she muttered quietly. "Y… you should have went all mystical monkey Kung Fu on it, right. Sure, you can be a chicken and… oh god Ron… I do not want to lose you!

"I don't know what I would do without you and…!" she could not help but let out a soft sob. "You're my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be. I do not know what I will do if you stop fighting…! Please Ron, I need you… I love you."

Tears were freely rolling down her checks when she was startled as Ron's hand gripped hers. She looked to see Ron's eyes open and looking blankly at her but he could not speak because of the tubes down his throat. She wasn't really sure he was even seeing her and there was an odd glow to the dull (usually bright) brown eyes.

He surprised her with his peaceful expression. He was just accepting it; she knew that look; it was defeat, giving to the inevitable. She had seen him down and out before, but this time she knows he's not going to bounce back like before.

"N-no…?" she whimpered her question, but he just managed a small nod, content, at peace he smiled.

It was with his tiny nod and smile that he gripped her hand tighter, painfully so and she watched in confusion as a flash of golden light blast from him and up her arm until she flashed gold for a second, staggering back in shock.

She felt a tingle of pain through her body for a brief moment before going back to Ron, taking his hand back. He looked so poain, nearly not there. It made her feel ill herself.

Then she heard them, words drifting through her ears in a soft voice she had never thought she would hear again, but looking down Ron was motionless, unable to speak.

'Kill it, Kim!' he whispered in her head, her heart, and her soul. 'Be… new Kim… be new and save the world. Kill it, and stop this from happening again… good-bye Kim! You will always have the power now! Not that you haven't always…!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as his hand lost any grip, slipping from hers. The machines started going off, and the heart monitor became one continuous bleep. It would be a noise that would haunt her dreams while alone, pained.

She staggered away from his bed, and moved back with wide eyes until her back hit the far wall. Nurses and doctors rushed in with a crash kart, and tried to revive the blonde boy even though they were getting no success, and Kim knew they would not.

She felt just sick as her vision blurred just for a moment. She saw the white coloured monster with a mouth full of fangs standing a good fifteen feet tall. Its muscles rippled with power as it growled and howled with clenched 'fists', with huge claws. It was as if someone had fused a lizard with a dog on all fours, its long spiky tail lashing around as she watched it devour Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat.

Then the image disappeared as it jumped 'her' with a ferocious roar. She watched as the doctor called the time of death and just turned as they covered his face with his blanket. She exited the room to find her family all waiting with Wade.

Her mother didn't wait for anything as she pulled her daughter into her arms as she broke down and started sobbing, holding on tightly.

She just did not know what else she could do, but she will find and destroy Ron's killer.

_to be continued…_


End file.
